Red Red Wine
by CeffylGwyn
Summary: Sometimes, you have to lose the things you cherish most in order to find them again. Although he won't admit it, everything went pear-shaped for Magnus when Anja left. A grisly triple murder would be a fitting diversion...or so he thought. *COMPLETE*
1. Your Green Eyes

**A/N:** Well hello lovely readers! This is the SEQUEL to 'A Feeling I Could Be Someone'. YEP! That's right! A SEQUEL! I was so happy with the number of people who liked AFICBS that I decided to continue the story ;) I was driving the other day and listening to the radio, and the plot for this story just came to me. The inspiration behind this story is also another song; called Red Red Wine by UB40 (Originally a ballad by Neal Diamond). It's a classic Reggae - and I love it; good old fashioned body swaying stuff. If you haven't heard it before, it's worth a listen to.

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

I.

It seemed to Magnus, that the day could not get any worse. Wallander had just solved a case (albeit with his help) where a young girl had savagely murdered her father, brother and uncle. The men had been sexually assaulting her for years. The case had concluded with him and Kurt chasing her to the edge of a rooftop where she gave them one last smile before throwing herself off.

As Magnus let himself into his apartment and tossed his keys in their bowl, he could still taste the bitterness of disappointment in his mouth. He loved his job of course, but sometimes, the weight of it left him feeling hollow.

Like today, he didn't know whether or not to feel a sense of cold dislike for the calculating young woman who had left the mutilated bodies of the men hewn cleverly throughout the countryside or a slight admiration and pity. It was a frightening thought.

Magnus sighed as he flopped onto his bed, and absently stroked his cat Fluffy (such an original name), who had jumped up beside him and lay there, purring contentedly. For all her warmth and softenss, the cat brought back unwanted memories of a woman with captivating green eyes and long brown hair.

That was it. His day just got worse.

Anja had been gone for how many months now? Five? Six? Magnus tried not the think how long but he couldn't help but remember it had been five months, seven days and sixteen hours since he had seen her last. He had tried to tell himself he wasn't counting, but somehow, the message wasn't getting through.

She had left for uni seven months ago and he could still see the look of hope ad excitement etched on her face as if it were yesterday. He had known of course, that their choices would break them apart.

For the first few weeks, it had gone okay; he would drive to visit her at Skånes University in Malmö; she would catch a bus down to Ystad, or they would meet somewhere in the middle. But slowly, the meetings had occurred less frequently until they had stopped completely.

Now all he had left of the woman who had captured his heart was Fluffy (who's green eyes were'nt nearly as pretty as Anja's)

• • •

Magnus woke up with a start, his mind still full of reams of her, and he shook his head sharply, trying to clear it. "Magnus Martinsson," he grumbled to himself, getting to his feet and checking the time; 4:10 am; before heading out to the bathroom to have a much needed shower. "Get over yourself. You broke up, deal with it."

_But she never told you she wanted to break up_ the traitorous voice inside his head whispered. With a growl, Magnus pushed his head under the running water and ran a hand through his curls, squashing the voice firmly and shoving the thought from his mind.

Suddenly, the bleep of his ringtone asconded his hearing and with a sight, he turned off the water. When Magnus stepped from the shower, he took a moment to study his reflection in the foggy mirror, before picking up the phone.

High cheekbones, bright blue eyes and tight blonde curls now pressed to his head from the water. The face of a detective, a man against the world.

"Martinsson here. Kurt, what do you need? "


	2. Murder, What Else?

**A/N:** What? CeffylGwyn has posted another chapter for Red Red Wine? Shock, Horror!

I know it's been forever (feels like forever, let me tell you!) and I don't have any excuses except that that darn thing called reality got in the way (oh and another horrid thing called writers block now that I think about it...). Oh well!

Humongous thanks to '**Vegas here i comee**', '**whatcatydidnext**', '**Foreign Nebula**', and '**T're Urvawi**' for following/favouriting/reviewing. You're all marvelous, and each in your own individual way got me off my lazy butt and into writing this chapter :) So THANKYOU! :)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

II.

"What have we got here?" Wallandr asked critically, studying the scene in front of him.

Anne-Britt sighed, her face tired as she stepped forward, notebook in hand, "Henry Jajac, 75 years of age, pensioner," she said, flipping through her notes. Magnus nodded a greeting to her as he handed over a coffee, which she accepted greatfully. "found like this by Mrs Andersson, his next door neighbour. We're still waiting on the coroner report, but it looks like a single blow to the head was the cause of death."

"Any sign of the weapon?" Kurt asked, his hips pursed in thought as he analysed the body of the old man, still dressed in his flannelette dressing gown, face down in the dirt.

"None," Anne-Britt shook her head, "But it looks like a blunt, and heavy object. Possibly a garden tool or a brick or something."

Magnus sighed, "Lovely..." he muttered darkly under his breath.

Kurt ignored him and studied the dead man. "Any known relatives we can contact?"

Anne-Britt consulted her notebook as she replied, "Mrs Andersson says there was a granddaughter, young girl, about twenty-two, long brown hair. She comes around on occasion."

Immediately, Magnus thought of Anja. One hundred memories of her flashing through his senses, "Do you have a name?" he asked sharply, more sharply than he intended. Anja's files had said she had no living relatives, but then again, with her, you never really knew.

"Uhhhh Carla. Carla Jajac." Anne-Britt replied, looking at him suspiciously. It always seemed she could read him like a book. Where on earth that woman had got her instinct from was beyond him. She had the nose of a bloodhound for lies and intentions.

"Right," Wallander sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets, "Better let forensics in then. I'm done here."

Magnus gave a roll of his eyes as he followed his partners out of the small cottage garden and back to their respective cars. As he drove off, he couldn't resist a look out the revision mirror. It was a quaint little house, not one where someone would expect a murder. It was the kind where one would expect a family, a husband and wife with small children running about.

Magnus couldn't help but wonder what Anja's children would look like- He ground his teeth as he drove. Was there nothing in this God-forsaken place that wouldn't remind him of her?

• • •

Wallander appeared at side of Magnus' cubicle, the younger man hadn't been himself for a while, and he was most definitely sure he knew the reason, "So Magnus..." he began awkwardly, "How are things?"

Magnus just scowled at his computer screen in reply, he was in a foul mood. For the last three hours, he had been going over every detail of the dead man's life for his report. It was the usual story, It really was intolerable. "Fine, absolutely bloody fine..." he muttered, "as usual..."

Kurt glared at his co-worker, "Right...right..." he replied, giving an awkward cough, and shifting his stance, "Well if you need anything, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Sure Kurt, sure." Magnus answered, still staring at his computer screen. No trace of any emotion whatsoever in his deep voice. He really wished the older man would just take the hint and leave, which he did, finally.

"You know he cares about you, don't you?" Anne-Britt spoke up, her voice soft and intent; and Magnus jerked his gaze up to find her replacing Wallander. Bloody fantastic. "He was actually trying to be nice you know."

Magnus sighed and gave a harsh, humorless laugh, "Really? Must have missed the memo."

Anne-Britt rolled her eyes, "Get over it Magnus, do you really have to be such a prat? This is about Anja isn't it." she said vehemently. He baulked at that, and she knew she'd hit a nerve. Doggedly following her instincts, she pushed on. "You've had this 'attitude' thing since she left for- where was it?"

"University." Magnus replied shortly, his eyes cool and unflinching, mask back in place, "Anne-Britt I really think that firstly, you shouldn't butt into people's business that is not yours, and secondly, perhaps my attitude is due to the fact that you all treat me like your personal ball-boy!"

"I'm a detective Magnus." Anne-Britt shot back, "Butting into other people's business is my job, and when I see something wrong I try and fix it."

Magnus' eyebrows shot upwards, "You see something wrong?" he replied sarcastically, "What exactly, is wrong here?"

"The fact that you snap at anybody that even TRIES to talk to you! That you go through your day without gracing us with half as many of your sarcastic comments as you used to! Oh, and the fact that seem to spend half your day staring out the window frowning." Anne-Britt ticked the things off her fingers, and ignored the glare he was shooting her, "You can hardly use PMS as an excuse, so there's obviously some other issue... oh wait, guess what - Anja isn't here. So Magnus, I wonder how I came to the conclusion that something was wrong!"

"Anne-Britt..." Magnus warned, a never ticking in his jaw. He really didn't want to hear where this was heading.

"No Magnus - this has got to stop!" Anne-Britt said fiercely, "You have two options, get over her, or go get her back. Make your choice and snap out of it!"

Magnus growled, trying to keep his temper in check. "You're one to talk!" he snapped, and immediately regretted it when her face paled. "I'm sorry, that was a low blow."

Anne-Britt sighed, rubbing a tired hand over her eyes, "Look. I'm only going to say it once Magnus." she replied sadly, "She was good for you. Every day you came into work, I don't know how to describe it, you looked content, happy. I love my job Magnus, but if I had something like that, I would give it all up without a second thought."

With that, she gave him a gentle pat on the arm before slipping out of the room, leaving him to his tumultuous thoughts. Magnus ran a finger through his hair, pulling at his curls with frustration, "Shit." he swore loudly, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.


	3. The Correct Way To Interrogate

**A/N:** I am so delayed...seriously. Not 100% sure that this fic will be finished for christmas - however, I will still have that Christmas Special I promised up on Christmas day...or should I put it up a little earlier? (even though it may/may not be a bit of a spoiler :P meh)...that's my Australian Christmas day btw - which is a day ahead of most of you :P

Another short chapter (I know - it's terrible) but I'm happy because I think my Magnus muse is back! YAY! :D

This one's for **Freyalyn**: for her use of the word 'snarky' hehe :P

Thanks so much to you all that reviewed, especially **Alexandra the Dreamer** for following :)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

III.

Magnus took a deep breath before he walked into the main room. There had been another two murders, both in the space of 24 hours after the old man; and Kurt, for some reason, had decided that all three were connected. A fact which meant even more work for him. Whoopee.

The others were all sitting around like fish out of water when he walked in (not that they usually weren't) and none of them even bothered to look up when he set the profiles he had made, down in front of them. Just perfect.

"Our three victims are; Henry Jajac, killed at around 2am on Tuesday - retiree, pensioner, 75 years of age. Maureen Gronhaug, killed around 6pm on Tuesday as well - waitress at a local café, 37 years of age. Finally, Aaron Larsson, killed around 12am on Wednesday - real estate agent, 42 years of age." Magnus said as he put each folder down on the table. Slowly, the others moved in to take a look. _Like dumb cows to hay,_ he thought snarkily. "None have any connections at first glance."

"At first glance?" Wallander said, lifting an eyebrow as he read over the material.

Magnus set his mouth in a hard line and gritted his teeth, "Yes... at first glance Kurt." he replied testily.

Kurt nodded, frowning at the profile in his hand and either ignoring, or oblivious to the glare his partner was shooting him. "Any other information you've got?"

Magnus pursed his lips, "Only that Jajac died due to a heavy blow to his head; Gronhaug's jugular vein was slashed and Larsson was strangled, presumably with his own tie." he said, running a hand through his curly hair, "Not much other information so far."

"Anne-Britt?" Wallander questioned, turning to his partner.

The female detective set down her coffee before replying. "Gronhaug was found by a delivery man, and Larsson by his secretary." she said, "and of course, Jajac by his-"

"Neighbour." Kurt finished for her. "Have any of the family members been contacted?"

"Uhhh,..Larsson has no close relatives we can inform, Gronhaug's got a sister who, as of yet we have been unable to locate-" Magnus began, wondering if the man ever actually read the profiles he gave him - or just left the others to read it and do the dirty work.

Anne-Britt cut him off, "Jajac has a granddaughter - Nyberg's been trying to track her down as well as Gronhaug's sister."

"Any headway?" Kurt asked, tapping a finger against the folder.

Anne-Britt shook her head, "Not so far."

Wallander's phone took the opportune moment to give off it's annoying ringtone, and the detective flipped it open and pressed it to his ear - giving the usual 'Wallander here' spiel. A few minutes later, after a number of 'yep''s, 'ok''s and 'right''s, Kurt ended the conversation.

"That was Nyberg - He's just uncovered Jajac's grandaughter - a Miss Linnea Isberg. She's a waitress, like our Ms Gronhaug - works at a café on Stensson St." he said, "Magnus I need you to go check that out."

The curly haired detective sighed, it was already 4:30 in the afternoon, but no, his work wasn't over. "On it." he replied curtly as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Everything and everyone was really starting to wear thin on him for some reason.

• • •

After he had talked to the manager (already aware that Linnea was on shift), he met Linnea for the first time. She was about 21, had bright blue eyes and long, almost dirty-blonde hair. Magnus' first impression of the girl was that she was small and fragile. And pretty. Not that that had anything to do with anything...

It was only after they had both sat down at one of the little café tables, looking out onto the street that Magnus deemed it fit to begin his questioning. "So, how long has it been since you last saw your grandfather Linnea?" he asked soothingly, she was actually coping fairly well considering he had just informed her that her grandfather had been murdered. Bludgeoned to death in his back garden. She was in shock of course, and a little teary, but not a blubbering mess like they usually were. "What was your relationship with him like?"

Linnea sniffed and composed herself, her bright blue eyes a little red rimmed, "We got on really really well. He was wonderful. I uhhh..saw him last a month ago, I was going to go 'round and see him on Saturday- Oh God, I should have gone to see him sooner!" she suddenly burst into tears, and Magnus was left shifting awkwardly on his chair.

Waterworks were not exactly his forte, (although she really didn't look all that unattractive - even when she cried). When he offered her a tissue she grabbed it and blew her nose loudly (definitely not shy then). "Sorry about that. It was all a little too much" she said in embarrassment, her gaze flickering down at her placemat.

Mostly unsure of what possessed him, Magnus reached out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and smiling softly at her, "It's alright." he said. He knew the reason he felt so bad for her of course. It wasn't all that long ago he had done the same to another woman, sitting in a hospital chair. A woman with bright green eyes. No physical resemblance, but the moment was the same.

Suddenly, the edges of the daylight shifted and something made him look up and out the window next to them. It couldn't be, but it was. She was there, watching from across the street. Anja watched for a second longer, before turning and walking off down the street. Horrified, Magnus let go and excused himself hurriedly, missing the startled, but pleased look on Linnea's face. He barely managed to get the front door open, the little bell jangling as he desperately took off down the street.


	4. Typical

**A/N:** Excellent news amigos! I think I'm back on track! It only took me...a month! D: Oh well, I'm back now and hopefully updates will be more regular! :)

Big thanks to my reviewers and **ImogenFrancesca** and **Astra-The-Goddess**, it's lovely to know you're still reading, even though I haven't had the time to update in a while!

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

IV.

Magnus burst out of the café and took off down the corner, "Anja!" he yelled, grateful that as soon as he called she slowed to a stop. Green eyes turned on him and Magnus had the profound feeling he was being studied (which he was of course).

"What are you doing here?" Magnus said, more sharply than he intended, and winced when he realised it sounded like an accusation. Her eyebrow raised at that, and what an indignant (and lovely) picture she made, standing there in a high waisted black pencil skirt, with white blouse and black handbag. With her black hair pulled back in a severe bun, she looked every inch a businesswoman and not the vulnerable girl he had met just over two years ago.

"I could ask the same," Anja replied tartly, her lips pursed, "What are you doing here Magnus?"

"It wasn't what it looked like-" he attempted feebly,

"What do you mean Magnus, it was exactly what it looked like," Anja said dryly, her brows raised, "Anne-Britt said you were going to be down here, questioning a suspect for a new triple murder and so you were."

Magnus started, his eyes narrowing, "Anne-Britt told you I was down here?" he asked. What was that woman up to. Damned impossible, meddling goody-goody.

He would have thought it impossible, but Anja's eyebrows just rose higher. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she said, her voice cold, "You have no reason to feel guilty about questioning a female suspect, your record for being so kind to those of us you suspect is quite exemplary Magnus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus growled, his temper rising. He hadn't even seen the woman in five months and as soon as they met they were at the other's throat. Not quite the happy (and passionate - he might add) reunion he had hoped for. Why on earth did she always have to be so aggravating?

Anja smiled sarcastically and pulled her bag closer, "Nothing," she replied sweetly, "Anyway, I didn't come here to fight with you."

"No?" Magnus remarked, unable to help himself, "Well you're sure doing a good job at just that."

"No I didn't," Anja said, a biting edge to her voice, "I came to ask for a job."

Magnus decided he needed to get his ears checked, he could have sworn she just said... "Pardon? did you just say you want a job? In the Ystad police department?" he said, dumbfounded "You've got to be joking!"

"Close your mouth Magnus, you look like a fish and it doesn't suit you." Anja said, and immediately he closed his mouth, frowning sulkily at her, "Yes, I did say that, and no, obviously, if I'm standing here discussing this with you. I want a job, and I want you to put in a good word for me with Lisa."

This just kept getting better, and better. Was she mad? "You haven't gone to police training, you can't become an officer if you don't have the proper training." Magnus replied stubbornly. If she thought she was just going to waltz back in and tell him what to do, she had another thing coming.

Anja rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Magnus really," she said despairingly, "I KNOW that, I don't want a police job - I want a civilian job."

"Oh really?" he answered, feeling his wits fraying at the ends. It would be the end of him, to have her working there, so close, yet so far. "What if I don't put in a good word for you?"

Magnus knew it was childish as soon as he voiced the words, and he cursed himself for saying them. "Well then, I'll only use the recommendations I've gotten from Anne-Britt and Kurt." Anja shrugged, looking vaguely disappointed in him, "But I would have liked one from you as well. I thought, perhaps you would have been big enough to let go of what happened between us. Obviously I was wrong."

The last comment was biting, and Magnus winced, "Of course I'll give you a recommendation Anja, if you want it that badly. I was just asking." he replied brusquely, as if he hadn't meant his words at all. Suddenly, a new thought troubled him, "What about your course? How's that going? Shouldn't you still be in Uni?"

Anja looked down, and wouldn't meet his eyes, "I ahhhh, decided that business wasn't really my forté. And besides," she smiled sweetly, eyes meeting his once more, "I always thought Ystad offered more for me than Malmo."

What could he do? He had always been thrown by the brightness of that thousand watt smile. "Fine, let's go petition Lisa then." Magnus grumbled and turned back in the direction of his car.

"What about your investigation? Your suspect?" Anja asked innocently, appearing beside him (how women managed to walk so fast in such high heels he had no idea).

Magnus' eyes flickered in her direction, "My business is done there." he said simply, and she laughed. He almost had the funny feeling for a moment, that things were going to go back to normal...

• • •

It turned out, that Anja had brought her resumé, written recommendations from Anne-Britt and Wallander; as well as himself of course. When Magnus had the grace to appear startled at her preparedness, she shot him a clear look that definitely said 'do you really think I haven't thought about this.'

In five minutes, she had finished her pitch to the chief of police, in ten, she was hired (as a record manager or something). And that was that. In less than two hours, Anja Fahlstrom had managed to step back into his life, get a job in his department, and leave him completely enamored of her once more. All without breaking a sweat.

Typical.


	5. Explanatory Emails

**A/N:** Next chapter is here! Thank you to my dear reviewers, especially **AllIsButToys** for joining in the following - all your support is really very much appreciated! So far this story is pegged out to be 10 or 11 chapters long (much like the first in the series), so we're about half way. :)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

V.

For the next week or so, Magnus slowly forced himself to adjust to the fact that his (ex)girlfriend who he may, or may not still be in love with (leaning more in the direction of may) was sitting at a desk not three meters away from him. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

As such, Magnus simply grit his teeth, scowled and threw himself into his workload. To his exasperation, it seemed that everyone had once again ignored his emails about updating contact information. They didn't seem to realise it took up a large amount of his (highly valuable) time to write the emails in the first place. As such, he considered it prudent to send two more in their wake. Hopefully THAT would get their attention.

Once that was done, he snuck a quick glance around the corner of his cubicle. At least from where her cubicle was, Anja was perpendicular to him, and he could see her clearly. Her forehead and nose were scrunched as they usually were when she was thinking, and concentrating heavily. Magnus watched in no small amount of awe the speed at which her fingers moved over the keyboard (he hadn't even known she could type properly in fact).

Quickly, before she could turn and notice him, Magnus' head disappeared back into his cubicle, dragging his mind back to the job once more. The day before yesterday, the force had made contact with Gronhaug's sister Elizabet - either the woman was a very good actor or the news of her sister's murder had been a shock - and an unpleasant one at that. In his years as an officer, his experience told him that people who reacted as she did to the news were often not guilty - that (in his mind) ruled out their two main suspects. How convenient.

Bored once more, Magnus checked his emails, and was pleasantly surprised to find a message in his inbox:

**Anja Fahlstrom Re: Contact Information 3:45 PM**

_Magnus,_

_Contact details are as follows:_

_Anja Fahlstrom,_

_5/12 Marksson Place, _

_Ystad, Ystad, 271 31_

_Home Phone: (46) 8591 0892_

_Mobile: 46 4113 8120 _

_You should have those details already, I updated the records yesterday. However, since you asked, there they are._

_Sincerely,_

_A_

_p.s. Would you mind discontinuing the process of looking around your cubicle at me every five minutes. It is quite distracting. If you wish to talk to me, use your legs and walk over here - you look like you could use the exercise._

Magnus alternatively glared and then smirked at the screen, his fingers instantly moving to a quick reply.

**Magnus Martinsson Re: Contact Information 3:48 PM**

_Anja, _

_Thank you._

_On another note, I do not look at you every five minutes. Every ten perhaps at best. I would like to put the notion forward to you that perhaps it is distracting because you wish to be distracted (by me). Also, your concern is duly noted, but unnecessary. I do not need the exercise, I remain in perfect physical condition. _

_Yours,_

_M_

Satisfied, he clicked the 'send' button. He only just resisted looking around the side of his cubicle to see if she had received his message. This would be a test, to see whether or not she was still interested. If he was correct (and had timed things correctly) he should get a reply within five minutes - all that there was left to do was wait. She did not fail to disappoint him, and full of triumph, he clicked open her reply, eyebrows rising as he read what she had to say.

**Anja Fahlstrom Re: Contact Information 3:50 PM**

_M,_

_I think that perhaps you need to do one of two things (or both for that matter). Either check your clock closer next time - it was every five minutes OR/AND get your eyes checked for problems as you are most definitely mistaken._

_I am sure you remain in 'perfect physical condition' as you put it, however I do not wish to be distracted by you - I happen to both enjoy my job, and want to do well in my career. My being distracted by you may have something to do with the fact that your head clearly sticks in and out of my peripheral vision every five minutes, drawing my attention from important tasks. You of all people should know I cannot help being always alert to my surroundings._

_A _

Magnus couldn't help but feel a little guilty at that. He knew, all too well. She would always start like a rabbit whenever he appeared suddenly when they were living together, and more than once he had to soothe a nightmare. Being the target of a psychopath seemed to do that to people.

He sighed, perhaps now was the time to get everything off his chest. Hesitantly, he typed out his reply.

**Magnus Martinsson Re: Contact Information 3:52 PM**

_Someone told me quite recently that if I wanted to talk to you, I should just walk over (I look like I need the exercise apparently). May ?_

_M _

It wasn't more than a minute before he received his answer.

**Anja Fahlstrom Re: Contact Information 3:53 PM**

_Yes._

With a small smile of victory Magnus stood, cautiously peering about to discern what his other colleagues were doing. All seemed properly distracted,

so he began the walk down to Anja's desk. He casually looked about him as he went, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for him to randomly go desk hopping.

Anja was biting her lip and frowning a sheet in front of her when he approached, "You really need to work on your report writing Magnus," Anja said, not even looking up, "You skip tenses back and forth like it's going out of fashion."

Magnus snorted, before bending down to peer closer at the sheet, "I think you are mistaken Anja," he rumbled in reply, fully aware that he was leaning closer to her than necessary, one arm on her chair, the other on her desk. "I did that on purpose, to make the writing more enjoyable for you to read. There would be no need for a Records Manager if everyone wrote their reports perfectly."

He saw her roll her eyes despairingly and huff, "Look Magnus, if you only game over here to frustrate me, you can just waltz back on over to your desk," Anja said frostily, her eyes still not turning to him, instead remaining focused on the paper "I don't have time to-"

"Sorry." Magnus blurted out, interrupting her before he could change his mind and lose momentum.

Anja stilled her movements, "Pardon?" she whispered, her eyes still looking ahead, but her body tense.

Magnus sighed, "I'm sorry. For everything." he said softly, lips close to her ear. He drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was wholly Anja. God how he missed it - and her. "For not calling, not coming to see you when I could have. For giving up when things got a little hard. I shouldn't have, and I regret it, more than I can say. I would like to start fresh. Forgive me?" he finished, waiting with bated breath for her verdict.

She didn't reply for a moment, and slowly, he began to lose confidence. "Yes," came the murmured reply, and she cleared her throat, before bright green eyes turned to him, "Of course I forgive you."

Magnus couldn't help the smile that spread back over his face as he headed back to his desk a few moments later - ignoring the looks his colleagues were giving him. He couldn't give a fig what they thought, he was beginning to set things right.

* * *

**A/N: **Please do not dream up calling those numbers - the address was made up, but I decided to use the actual area codes for Sweden in the phone numbers (and in the post code) to make it more realistic. If the phone numbers do in fact exist - I have no idea who the people are, and they are not affiliated with this story in any way.

On a side note, I hope the formatting wasn't too hard to read! :)


	6. Second Chances

A/N: Does anyone else feel time slipping them by? I could have sworn it was only a few days ago that I updated...but apparently not...

Thank you my reviewers, followers and favouriters - especially my new followers _**Seshal**_ and **_redriver1311_**! It means so much to me that every one of you are sticking with this story! :) To **_Steph_** who's review I couldn't reply to: Hahaha, it makes me do a happy dance that you like these two that much! :P Thank you SO much, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as it goes along! :)

Heres the next chapter!

Remember to Read, Review, Favourite and Follow and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

VI.

_...One Week Later..._

A pair of tall, red heels appeared around the side of Magnus Martinsson's cubicle. Those (rather attractive) shoes were attached to a pair of long legs he would recognise anywhere. Those (rather attractive) legs disappeared into an above knee-high, black, pencil-skirt. Magnus decided then and there that such attire should be entirely illegal in the workplace (for the good of the male population). "Magnus, Anne-Britt says a man's just walked in saying he saw the Jajac murder." Anja said, leaning with cat-like grace on his doorframe. "Kurt wants you in there for questioning.

That was a surprise. "Right, I'll be in in a minute." he replied distractedly, clearing his throat as he desperately tried to find the case paperwork.

"Very well." she said, before pointing to the 'In' box on his desk with a smirk, "It's there Magnus."

How she managed to know (part) of what he was thinking was truly amazing. Magnus took a moment to watch Anja saunter back to her seat - black hair bouncing over her shoulders as she went; before heading to the questioning rooms. Quickly he ran a hand through his curls in an attempt to clear his head; it wouldn't do particularly well for anyone (especially himself) if he went in there, mind full of red heels, long legs and pencil skirts.

• • •

"Magnus, this is Dean Grant; he's come in this morning with information regarding the death of Mr Jajac." Kurt said, barely glancing in his direction as Magnus sat down "Ok Mr Grant; please begin."

Dean Grant was not a particularly large man, but not a particularly small one either. His dull brown eyes flittered skittishly about the room, like he didn't like the enclosed space. "Well I was jus' walkin' past. Mindin' my own business-" Grant began, before Wallander cut him off suddenly.

"What were you doing walking that early in the morning?" Kurt said sharply, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the table that separated the detectives and witness, "Our records show Jajac was killed at approximately 2 am. A bit early to be 'just walking past', don't you think?"

"I work morning shifts down at the docks - pulling fish off the trawlers." Grant replied quickly, eyes wide, "I start at 3."

Magnus, who was taking notes decided it was his turn to ask a question, "When was this then?"

Grant seemed to think about it for a moment before replying, "Uhhh 'bout; 2:15."

Magnus nodded, "Ok then, carry on." he said as he quickly wrote the information down.

"Well; anyway, I was walking down there; and suddenly on the other side of the road; this person comes out of this little house and begins walking off down the road, quick as can be." Grant said, waving his arms about for emphasis, "Black pants, big coat, hood up. Couldn't see a face."

"Right...so firstly, how does this connects to the Jajac murder in any way?" Magnus asked skeptically, "Why didn't you come forward with this information sooner?"

Grant shrugged and leaned back in his chair "Didn't think much of it at the time; but there was a picture in the paper day before yesterday of the same house as the one I saw."

Wallander decided to speak up then, "Right, so they were wearing baggy clothing and you couldn't see-"

"It was a woman; definitely." Grant interjected, nodding wisely.

"How can you be sure?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowed.

Grant snorted, "I know my way roun' a woman mate; if yeh know what I mean." he leered. Magnus almost rolled his eyes and barely managed to keep his 'I'm utterly bored by this conversation' face on. These people who just walked into the station with their attitude problems really got up his craw; "It was a woman's shape alrigh'. Woman's legs for sure."

"So your saying it was a woman. Did you see any other features that could easily identify her to us." Magnus asked, keeping his voice even.

Grant shook his head, "Not a thing." he said in reply, "That's all I got."

Wallander nodded and stood up, and the other two men followed suit. "Thank you for your time Mr Gant. Magnus here will show you out; and take some details from you, just in case we need to contact you."

Taking contact numbers was usually tedious (hence why everyone else usually made him to it), and today even more so. The man just wouldn't shut up. Every five seconds he would ask a question about something different; "Do you make many arrests?", "Who works in there?", "No, I said Heilstren place, not street".

"That's a nice piece of skirt you got walking round your office." Grant said suddenly, eyeing Anja (who had just so happened to walk in the room then); and immediately, Magnus' hackles went up, "Wouldn't mind if we had more of that walkin' round the docks!"

"Watch yourself, that's my girlfriend." Magnus growled warningly at the man.

"Ex-girlfriend," came Anja's (supremely annoyed) voice from across the room (how her hearing was that good he had no idea). Green eyes flicked back and glared at the other man, "and I do NOT appreciate being called 'a piece of skirt' thank you VERY much." With that, the records manager flounced from the room.

"Dude, she just burned you bad." the man guffawed loudly, apparently ignorant the fact that the detective looked about ready to throttle him into oblivion. Oh the joys of police work.

• • •

The man really was a mystery (a bipolar, arrogant, snarky, ridiculously good looking mystery, but a mystery al the same). Anja's head was in turmoil as she filed the records she had clasped in her hands.

_Talk about being a master of mixed signals! How was she supposed to react? Firstly, for a little bit over a year they have a relationship (not a bad one either she might add), and then suddenly, as soon as she decided University was the way she wanted to go (keeping up their relationship over the distance mind you) he gives up on her. Doesn't call her for over five months. Not a peep. What was she supposed to think? That he had LOST her number? No. Despite Anja's lack of experience, she knew someone getting 'dumped' when she saw one (even if that 'someone' turned out to be herself...) _

_Then, when she decides that University was not the way to go, and came back (with the best plan of revenge ever imagined...to make him realise - through close proximity, exactly what it was he just 'gave up'...seriously, someone should give her a medal), he acts like the injured party who's still (if she was not mistaken) in love with her. Oh, and the cherry on the cake. _Anja slammed the draw of files shut as she continued her mental tirade. _All the little bits of flirting he had engaged her in over the past few weeks, cumulating in the email incident (with an apology worthy of an Austen text) and now this - his claim of 'girlfriend' was utterly maddening! Her brilliant plan was backfiring! He was dragging her in, just as he had when they first met._

Anja panicked a bit then; she had actually fallen in love with her job - reading the reports (and doing her own silent sleuthing on cases) was both interesting and engaging. She took a deep breath as she straightened up and peeked out through the window into the main office.

Magnus was writing details down on a clipboard from the guy who had called her a 'piece of skirt'. Anja almost snorted at the look on his face (she had learned his expressions fairly well) and he appeared about ready to batter the worker with his clipboard (not the best idea in a police station).

When the man (finally) left, Anja squared her shoulders, walked out into the main office and straight up to him. Time to set things straight. "Magnus, I need to talk to you about something important." she said (in what she hoped was a calm voice).

He looked up from his clipboard when she spoke and stood up quickly, "Yeah, sorry about him." Magnus said apologetically, running a hand through his curls; "Sometimes when they come in here they talk straight from the gutter. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

_Errrrr, what? _Anja blinked in surprise; _Was not expecting that..._ "Uhhh...yeah...well...uhh."

"Although, I do have to say, you do look rather fetching in that skirt." Magnus said, eyes dancing wickedly, _There it was, the arrogant, self-assured comment that was entirely Magnus._

Anja rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically. "Really Martinsson? Really?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Magnus leaned back against the wall, mimicking her moves and crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh so that's how it's going to be is it? I don't think I've ever actually heard you refer to me only by my last name." he smirked, cocking his head to the side, "So when are you going to come back home? I think Fluffy misses you."

_Oh no he didn't!_ "I beg your pardon?" Anja spluttered, "Did you just- Magnus!"

"What did I say?" he asked, blinking at her innocently (too innocently for that matter).

Anja growled, "You can't just go around asking random people-"

"You're not random," Magnus cut her off smoothly, "You look like Anja Fahlstrom, my girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend" she interjected with a glare.

"Who lived with me and who is greatly missed by a tyrannical ball of fluff that chases me around the apartment." Magnus continued without so much as a pause. _Egotistical sod! (who just so happened to be looking at her rather intently with those beautiful big eyes of his...)_

Anja began to realise she was fighting a losing battle, her head was pulling her in one direction, and the annoying organ in her chest - another. "You know, you never even asked me out on a proper date! Even before." She growled, scowling at him. "It was just...wham, I was your girlfriend."

"Extenuating circumstances Anja if you remember," he said gently; a soft smile stretching across his face "And if that's what you want - will you come out to dinner with me tonight?"

_Heartbeat. _"Pick me up at seven." Anja replied automatically, "You've got my address in the contact list." and that was it. She and Magnus Martinsson were tentatively together once more (although the tentative was more on her side than his). _You're absolutely insane woman, _Anja thought to herself worriedly as she headed back to her desk; but perhaps it would be worth it. All good things deserved a second chance.


	7. You Are My Sunshine

**A/N:** Big thanks to **LesleyAnn87** and **Petreska** for joining the following as well as my ever faithful reviewers **whatcatydidnext**, **Freyalyn** and **L. C. Doyle**, thankyou for everything :)

Remember to Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Most Importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

7.

Magnus' nose was cold and his cheeks were flushed when he finally entered the tall building. It was an unusually cold spring night, one which made the bones in the arm he broke when he was five ache and he hesitated before knocking on the door to Anja's apartment; deciding instead to cast a quick glance at his surroundings.

As far as flats could go, the walls were all painted a fairly ugly colour. Some type of greyish-purple that would look more at home- no scratch that, should never have been created in the first place, it was just that ugly. The doors weren't much more attractive either. Magnus rapped his knuckles against the door, and winced as he realised he had just used his 'policeman knock'. It wasn't a particularly endearing sound.

He heard the lock click and suddenly the door swung open to reveal Anja, coat on and bag in hand ready to go. Magnus blinked in surprise, "You look nice," he said automatically, rolling his eyes internally at the childish statement. No hello or anything, just 'you look nice'. She did look nice after all, her black hair, normally pulled back in a pony-tail curled over her shoulders and down her back in natural waves. Her green eyes practically glowed as they contrasted with the khol that surrounded them.

Anja smiled shyly at him as she stepped outside, "Thankyou." she replied quietly as she turned to shut and lock the door behind her. "Where will be going tonight?"

"You'll see." Magnus said mischievously, as he held out his arm for her to take. "It's a surprise."

• • •

The surprise turned out to be a tiny restaurant within the backstreets of Ystad. It was nearly deserted when Magnus opened the door for her and they stepped inside; only two of the twenty-odd tables had people on them.

Anja smiled at Magnus when the waiter came to direct them to their table. It was once they were seated and had ordered, that things got a little awkward. Awkward, who'd have thought?! Blushing a little she cleared her throat, "So Magnus, how's your case going?" she asked finally.

"Which one?" he replied automatically, crossing his hands in front of him.

"The one Kurt thinks is a triple murder." Anja answered, leaning forward onto the table a little.

"Oh, well, you know," Magnus said, leaning back in his chair, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips, 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Anja rolled her eyes at that; "Ha ha, very funny."

Magnus smirked in reply, "I know," he said teasingly, "I can't help how hilarious I am."

"Seriously though, any leads yet?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in thought, "I don't know about this one, something smells fishy to me..."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Well we are near the docks Anja..." Magnus replied with another smirk.

"Magnus!" Anja rebuked, glaring at him, "Be serious for five seconds will you?"

"I'll try." came the quip in reply. The waiter took the opportune moment to bring their food and Anja paused for a moment in order to take a couple of bites.

"Well I was reading through the case-" Anja began once more before she was suddenly cut off.

"What? Why?" so that got his attention.

"Well I am the records manager Magnus." She smiled a little and shrugged, "Therefore I work with the records of the case; and besides, it's interesting."

"You find murder interesting?" he asked, bemused.

Anja glared at him, "No Magnus, I don't 'find murder interesting' as you put it." she said with a depreciating sniff, "I find the thought process and logic behind discovering the culprit interesting."

"Right." he said slowly.

"Well, anyway, didn't you find it odd that Jajac apparently died at two in the morning?" she asked, waving her hands around for emphasis, "What was a seventy-five year old man doing walking around his garden at two in the morning?"

"I don't know...gardening?" Magnus supplied (not entirely helpfully).

Anja simply ignored him, "Don't you find it odd that Larsson was strangled and Gronhaug stabbed?"

"Errrr not really-" Magnus began before Anja cut him off.

Anja sighed, "Well think about it, if Kurt thinks it was a triple murder, then all the methods of killing are varied and show us something different."

"It's a little disturbing how excited you're getting about this actually..." Magnus said dryly, but Anja didn't hear him, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Think about it Magnus, Gronhaug's jugular was slashed, that's a slow and painful death. Whoever wanted her dead wanted to watch her die in agony. With Larsson, strangling is personal. they would watch them die as well." She mused to herself rather than talking to the man sitting across the table from her, "The only one who doesn't fit is Jajac..."

Magnus cut off her musings before she could think of something else to say "Anja, we're here on a date, if you hadn't realised, not here to talk about work!"

"Well what else do you want to talk about then?" Anja said hotly, leaning back against her chair with a huff, "It's the first thing I could think of, and you weren't particularly helpful in supplying conversation topics yourself!"

Magnus eyed her quietly for a minute, his blue eyes unfathomable and deep in thought. Suddenly, he put his napkin on the table and stood up from his chair, startling her.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Anja asked, eyeing the man suspiciously as he stood in front of her with that all-knowing smirk of his.

"Getting you to dance with me." he said automatically and all too definitively for her.

Most definitely not going to happen "Uhhhhh...no, I don't dance." she replied, shaking her head and crossing her legs under the table in a gesture of defiance.

Magnus' eyes took on a teasing, cheeky glint then that did not bode particularly well (if past experiences could be any basis). "Sure you do, you've danced with me before...or for me anyway." he said wickedly as he held his hand out too her.

Anja blushed to the roots of her hair. She knew what he was talking about. One evening, when they had together, she had become rather...inebriated...after a night out. The overdose in wine had resulted in extreme overconfidence, a strip tease (which wasn't too shabby as far as she could remember) and a very large hangover the next morning. "That was different." she maintained doggedly, shaking her head and crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Perhaps, but I still think you should dance with me now." Magnus replied, still watching her laughingly.

Anja took a moment to listen to the song coming from the old-fashioned duke-box in the corner; "To this song?" she asked somewhat incredulously. 'Don't you want me' by Human League wasn't a particularly attractive song to dance to. Very...80's...

"Yes." Magnus smirked in reply.

"But it's so cheesy!" she groaned, cringing at the jarring chorus 'Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me...ohh ohhh ohhhhh oohhh'

"Yes."

Anja rolled her eyes at his stubbornness "And no-one else is dancing!"

Magnus shrugged and grinned at her wickedly, "Who cares."

"And this is just...just odd Magnus!" she exclaimed, her resolve beginning to falter somewhat. After all, there weren't many other people in the restaurant and they were all far to busy paying attention to one another than to notice the two of them.

Magnus smirked, "Are you done fighting me?" he asked quietly, bending down to take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Not in the least." Anja grumbled as he pulled her to her feet.

"That's a shame." He replied cockily as he twirled her beneath one arm before pulling her close; "I'm sure it would be a lot more agreeable for the both of us if you just gave in."

Anja glared back at him as she reached down and pulled the hand that he had conveniently dropped slightly lower than her waist level back up to a more PG-rated area. Magnus didn't even blink (although his smirk did seem to grow a little wider). "For you maybe." she retorted, but her words more more of a banter and held no bite. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Absolutely not." Magnus said, his face solemn, but with a twinkle in his eyes; "Although I couldn't have worked it better if I did plan it."

"Could have chosen a less-corny song." Anja replied quickly, before looking down in shyness once more. "Look Magnus, I don't know what's going on here..."

Magnus smirked, she could just feel it. "Well you appear to be dancing with me-"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." She cut him off glaring up at him. It seemed he had nothing to say to that, and Anja sighed, "I want you to tell me why you just abandoned me. Just stopped calling, stopped meeting me halfway. It sounds so needy and clichéd but it has to be said."

"I thought I was forgiven?" Magnus said warily; as if expecting her to jump at him.

Anja rolled her eyes, "You are, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve to know!" she replied tightly.

The answer came quick and hurried, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" she asked flatly, pulling away a little. After everything, all he could say was 'I don't know'?!

"Don't go;" he replied instinctually, pulling her back to him and their dance, "I don't know, I just, I don't even know what I was thinking. You know me, I'm naturally...harsh." Magnus said the words carefully, as if he had trouble saying them;"I thought with everything, you moving to University, away from me, that it meant it was time to move on, you wanted to move on.

Anja sighed, and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder, the music of the dance forgotten as they continued to move in winding circles. "Well I can't move on, no-matter how much I might have wanted to at times." she said a little sadly, looking up into those bright blue eyes with a tinge of annoyance, "You damn-well made sure of that you impossible man!" Anja huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus said with mock severity.

Anja waved her hand in dismissal. "Just that the dates I went on never turned out very well because my mind was on other things." when she risked a look up into Magnus' eyes, the possessive look she saw there sent a shiver running down her spine.

"You went on dates?" he asked casually, as if the answer meant nothing to him; "How far did they go-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anja snapped at him, suddenly offended at his questioning.

Magnus backtracked then, "I mean, how many times and how many people did you go out with?" he said quickly, "I'm just curious. If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me."

Anja sighed, and frowned, forgiving him for the question, but not particularly pleased it had been asked in the first place; "Two, if you must know." she said sharply; "The first guy was only interested in one thing and I didn't see him after the first date; in fact, I changed my timetable to avoid classes with him. The second lasted two, he was nice...but a little boring."

Magnus laughed; "Poor man, you didn't give him much of a chance to show you if he was truly boring or not." he teased.

Anja raised her eyebrow at him, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips; "Normally Magnus, most men don't ask the girl about her past boyfriends on the first date," she said with mock severity, "and then, even more importantly, they don't sympathise with said boyfriend."

Magnus smiled wickedly down at her, "But I know he can't compete with me so therefore I sympathise for the poor man."

Anja stared at him with her mouth open, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her; "You cocky bastard." she said, watching him smirk at her.

"That's me." he replied, smiling smugly. They stood like that for a few minutes more, just silent, her head against his shoulder as they slowly moved to the music. Magnus moved his lips against her head, and she could feel his breath ghosting across her hair, "Would you like to come home with me?" The sudden question caught Anja by surprise and she frowned as she considered it. "There's someone who would very much like to see you." Magnus said, looking down at intently; and finally, realisation dawned about 'who' he meant.

"I'll get the bill." she said quickly, dashing for their table in excitement. As she lifted her purse to pay the bill, a large hand covered hers, snapping it shut.

"Most definitely not Anja." Magnus said, with a frown. "I'll get it. You are my date after all."

• • •

It was dark when the pair stepped into the apartment they had once shared, what felt like so long ago. Magnus flicked the light switch behind her and Anja took a moment to look around. From what she could see, everything was the same, it was just as she had left it.

It was the tinkle of a bell that drew her attention to the bedroom, and the black and white cat that came bounding out. With a squeal of excitement, Anja reached down and picked up the cat who was twining herself about the woman's ankles and purring contently. "Hello beautiful!" she cooed as she held the feline close to her chest, "Have you missed me? I've missed you!"

"This scene is proving to be very similar to another I remember." Magnus' dry comment broke through Anja's happy reunion with Fluffy, and she looked up to see him leaning against the breakfast counter, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Looking entirely to gorgeous for his own good - a single, rogue curl draping over his forehead, "You know, it's almost funny how she forgets that I'm the one who's been feeding her for the past few months as soon as you come in. Cat's have absolutely no sense of loyalty whatsoever."

Anja harrumphed at him, tearing her eyes back to Fluffy "They are too loyal!" she said, making a face, "What, are you feeling left out and so now you've gone all jealous?"

Magnus' eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hairline at that, "Me? Jealous?" he said, laughingly (_oh he so was!_ she thought wickedly to herself) "Why on earth would I be jealous? I choose to be left out so you can say a proper hello to your cat and I can just as quickly insert myself back in."

"Oh really?" Anja challenged with a wolfish grin.

Magnus blinked at her for a moment before suddenly leaping away from the counter. In two strides, he was next to her, and had captured her in his arms, "Really." he whispered, before his lips descended on hers.

Fluffy, once again forgotten, slipped from her owners arms and padded across the floor, her tail flicking in annoyance. Just as soon as she was getting a good cuddle, he had to go and ruin it! From her spot across the room, Fluffy meowed loudly, breaking the pair's concentration only for a second before they resumed their own cuddles. With a rumble of disdain, the cat stalked out of the room.

"This doesn't mean I'm moving back in." Anja sighed against his mouth between kisses as they moved further into the apartment.

"Whatever you say Anja." came the fragmented reply.


	8. Field Work

** A/N: It's been a million years, I know, sorry (and this chapter is a bit short...)! Many thanks to my lovely reviewers, especially '_Steph_' whom I couldn't reply to privately. **

**_Steph:_ Haha, thanks I'm so glad you like them! *Does a little happy dance* Your review made me smile :) THanks again and I hope you enjoy the final arc in this story!**

* * *

It was one week, and six dates later that Anja finally decided to put forth her ideas on the triple homicide case once more. This tentative 'relationship' (dare they call it that) that the pair of them had resumed, had gone so far so good. But that was the problem with seedlings, they were all too easy to obliterate within the blink of an eye.

As such, Anja had firmly informed her blue-eyed detective that, even though things had gone, well, further, than she had expected on their first date; they were going to work through their resumed relationship _slowly._ With a very large emphasis on that word in particular.

So far, it had gone smashingly - no thanks to Magnus, who seemed to delight in slowly and torturously chipping away her resolve. The man in question was languishing on a chair at the table, looking boredly between his computer and the notes he had spread across the apartment table as she sat on the couch.

"Magnus, I've been thinking-" Anja began, sipping the coffee she held in one hand and absentmindedly stroking her (loudly purring) cat with the other.

The curly-haired detective glanced up from his computer for a second, blue eyes twinkling with mischief; "Never a good sign I must say." Laughing, Magnus ducked the pillow thrown in his direction.

Anja harrumphed and doggedly continued on, ignoring the smug look plastered across his face, "Did Gronhaug have a boyfriend?"

That seemed to catch his attention. "Errrr...what?" he asked, seemingly utterly confused.

Anja took another thoughtful sip of her tea before replying. "Well, from what I saw - in the pictures in the file, she was a rather attractive woman." she said, "Why wouldn't she?"

Magnus frowned, "Funny you should say that, one of the other waitresses mentioned that she had been seeing this guy for a month or two," he mused, "said it was serious, but that she hadn't introduced him to any of her friends."

Anja raised her eyebrows, "Serious indeed." she said sarcastically, before taking another sip from her cup, "Well, have you found this mystery boyfriend?"

Magnus sighed and shifted back on his chair, "No we haven't of yet."

"Have you checked her phone contacts list?" Anja tried.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Emails?"

"Yes."

"Message bank?"

"Yes."

"Faxes?"

"Nobody uses faxes anymore Anja." Magnus said laughingly, "but the answer is still yes. We are detectives you know. We do this for a living."

Anja sniffed depreciatingly, "I know." she said primly, "But sometimes I think I could do a better job than you."

Magnus frowned at her, "No." he said, more harshly than he had intended, "We don't need amateur detectives running around getting hurt."

Anja blinked in surprise. Surely he had known she was joking, "Magnus!" she started, but he cut her off, his blue eyes worried.

"No Anja, I don't want you involved with this case!" Magnus said, his voice deep and concerned, "I can't run the risk of you getting hurt. You know what happened last time you were mixed up in this sort of stuff!"

Anja stared at her curly haired detective (who refused to meet her eye), mouth open in surprise, "Hey, hey, look at me." she said softly, "You still worry about that, after all this time?

"No...maybe...yes..." Magnus sighed and rubbed a tired hand across his forehead,"It's something I don't ever want to see again. I have never been so terrified in my life.

The pair of them were silent for a moment after his admission. Anja knew he always felt deeper about the things he said, than what he let on - this was Magnus after all, and the thought was more than a little jarring. Magnus must have realised what he had said too because he refused to meet her eyes. "I thought we had already jumped this hurdle." Anja said softly as she walked over to him. Slowly, she bent down and threaded her arms about his shoulders, resting her temple against his.

Magnus snorted, "Not likely." he muttered, running his thumbs absentmindedly along her hands that were folded over the front of his chest.

Anja sighed, "You do realise I was joking don't you?" she murmured into his hair, "I have no intention of becoming a detective and doing field work."

Two big blue eyes turned and blinked owlishly back at her. "Of course."

• • •

_All she had ever known was the feeling of being alone. Well except for him; and he was too old to be relatable. She could almost feel the way everyone glanced past and through her as if she didn't even exist. She was more than tired of not existing, and it seemed that even when she tried to stand out, she was glanced over without a second thought. _

_She was over it. Over it all. It was time to let the world know exactly what she'd done, for she had loved and lost. _

* * *

**A/N: Blame the sappiness on 'Lily's Theme' from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows...curse you beautiful music! :P**


	9. The True Confessions of a Murderer

_The True Confessions of a Murderer_

_Dear Detective,_

_It has been almost a month since I have committed two murders and one act of murder. Yes, you know who I speak of: Mr Henry Jajac, Aaron Larsson, and Maureen Gronhaug._

_I write my confession here, firstly to enlighten you to the truth, and secondly to invite you to play the game that I offer. I murdered the three of them. As we continue, you will recieve three letters, telling you how and why I killed each one of them. It would be of no use trying to track me, I have long since left my place of residence, I have not told my neighbors or anyone else where I have gone. I have three questions, riddles for you to answer. If you work each of them out correctly, then you will know where I am; suburb, street, and address. The first riddle as is follows:_

_The more you have of it, the less you see. _

_The second for the first is:_

_You heard me before,  
Yet you hear me again,  
Then I die,  
'Till you call me again._

_The third for the first is:_

_What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?_

_So I set you to your task, and eagerly await the moment when you arrive at my front door. Please do not think me childish for going about things in this way; but to tell you the truth, you were all too slow on the uptake. I had to make a move or you never would._

_C._

_• • •_

Kurt finished reading and looked up to the stunned eyes of his workmates trained on him. "You have _GOT_ to be kidding me..." Magnus said flatly.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kurt replied tersely, chucking the letter onto the table without much ceremony.

Magnus scowled and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'unfortunately not'.

Anne-Britt chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well at least now we have a pretty good idea of who our murderer is." she said, looking about the room, "Carla Jajac. 'C'."

"It could be a hoax-" Magnus began, but was cut off by Kurt who shook his head in reply.

"No hoax, I've checked the CCTV feeds and it was Carla - she dropped it off personally in our front mailbox."

Magnus sighed over-dramatically, "You would think these criminals would at least _try_ and not get caught." he said, "We really don't need a Riddler, I never even liked comic-books as a kid..."

Anja, who was listening quietly from her cubicle in the other room raised an eyebrow. Well that was a development at least. As her co-workers first bickered about whether or not they were going to pay attention to the letter, and then turned to deciphering what each riddle meant, she did a little deducting on her own.

_The more you have of it, the less you see._ Anja mused to herself, closing her eyes as she tried to think of the answer. _The less you see._ Immediately, her eyelids flew open with the solution.

Quickly, she pushed back her chair and raced for the adjoining door, "Darkness." she said excitedly, to a stunned roomful of detectives and police officers. "The first answer is darkness. 'The more you have the less you see', see?"

Kurt's face remained impassive, Anne-Britt smiled and Magnus simply raised an eyebrow. "If that's the answer then where does that get us?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows constricting into a slight frown.

Anja tentatively stepped into the detective's room, secretly delighted that she was helping. "Well, where was this Carla-person last sighted?" she said in her most professional voice, her eyes turning to her curly-haired detective, "Magnus?"

The man seemed to be torn between amusement, annoyance and acceptance; but after a moment of wresting between the three it seemed that the third won out. Quickly, he shook his head and got to his feet, "No idea, I'll find out." he said. Walking past her on his way out, Magnus shot her a small smile.

"What exactly do you think we will see, when we find out where she was headed?" Anne-Britt asked curiously.

Anja shrugged, "Well, if we can find out what road she's taking we can work out a couple of things." she said, "Number one, which direction she's going. Number two, how far she's possibly going to have gotten by now, and number three, the suburbs in that vicinity. She did say after all '_you will know where I am; suburb, street, and address'. _The first riddle is her suburb, the second her street and the third her address."

"Right," Magnus said, suddenly reappearing and breaking the thoughtful silence that had descended around the room. "We've got traffic camera's showing her number-plate heading North-West along the freeway at about six this morning."

Kurt nodded in reply, "Get a map up and show us the suburbs in that area."

Quickly, Magnus sat down and began tapping letters into his keyboard. When he had found what he was looking for, he turned his screen around, "Which one are we looking for?" he asked.

Eight pairs of eyes bored into the screen, and Anne-Britt was the first to find the answer. "There!" she said excitedly, "Mørk, 23km North West of here, just off the highway. Well done Anja!"

The dark haired woman beamed at the detectives words, "Well, now you have the suburb, there should be the street, if we were to follow the same process." Anja said.

Magnus read out the second riddle, his eyebrows raising higher and higher.

_"You heard me before,  
Yet you hear me again,  
Then I die,  
'Till you call me again."_

When he finished, he replaced the letter on the table, "Well, that's just depressing." he said dryly.

"Magnus!" Anja chided with a frown, and the curly haired detective immediately looked contrite and mumbled an apology. She could see Anne-Britt barely stifling a laugh out of the corner of her eye and cast a quick smile in the other woman's direction.

"It's an echo. The answer is an echo." Kurt spoke up suddenly, and quickly, the rest of the team responded, scanning through all the streets in that particular suburb.

"There is no 'Echo' street..." Anja said disappointedly.

"Are you sure it's an echo?" Magnus asked. "It couldn't be-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by the older detective"Yes I'm sure it's an echo!" Kurt snapped back at him.

"Well then we'll just have to think of something else then." Anne-Britt interjected smoothly, quickly cutting off the steadily brewing argument.

Anja, who had been silent for all that time, her brows constricted in a frown, suddenly spoke up. "Wait a second, what she said, _second for the first,_ are there any streets beginning with the letter 'E'?" she asked.

"Anja-" Magnus began, but Anne-Britt was quick to cut him off.

"Eken street, Anja." the other woman replied.

"There are no other street's beginning with 'E'?" Kurt asked skeptically, and Anne-Britt shook her head.

"No, Mørk is a small suburb, very small." she answered.

Anja nodded, "The first letter of the answer is the first letter of the name of the street then." she said, "Well then, all we need is the answer to the third riddle:

_What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?"_

There was silence for a moment as the four considered it. "A woman?" Magnus suggested, his mouth quirking into a smile at the corners.

"Magnus!" Anja wailed in despair, although her (traitorous) own mouth was twitching into a smile at his idea. "Be serious please!"

It was several moments more before anyone spoke again, "Nothing," Anne-Britt said, "the answer has to be nothing. Check for the street number."

Nodding in agreement, the others did just that, and the room exploded into movement when the answer was found. Nio. Number nine, Eken street, Mørk.

"I hope this is right Miss Fahlstron." Kurt said gravely as he passed, studying her intently. Suddenly, he smiled faintly, "But somehow, I have a feeling it is."

As the detectives hurried to get their coats and other necessary items, Anja followed Magnus back to his desk and grabbed his jacket as he attached his gun holster around his shoulders. "Be careful," she whispered seriously, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do...no, scratch that, don't do anything stupid."

Magnus laughed at their little joke. "Me? Stupid? Never." he winked, before wrapping an arm about Anja's waist and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips (completely ignoring the no-innapropriate-workplace-relations-in-the-office sign that Kurt had decided to put above his desk for some unknown reason). "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

And with that. He was gone.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp*! What? CeffylGwyn has updated so quickly? It's impossible! Even more impossible...there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER...and it's COMPLETE! Now aren't you all lucky ducks? So I'll most likely be posting again in two-ish (although that is not actually a word...) days!**

**Anyway, ****I highly doubt 'Mørk' is a suburb in Sweden, it is simply a Nordic word for 'dark'. Similarly the word 'Eken' is a compilation word of the Nordish 'Ek' meaning 'Oak Tree' and 'En', because I didn't like 'Ek' by itself :P Finally, 'Nio' means 'Nine' in Swedish.**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed! Muchas Gracias Amigos! :)**


	10. Poor Cynical Old Him

Anja watched the procession of detectives and constables re-enter the station some hours later. Anxiously, she searched their faces for the one she longed to see most. He had sent her a text some time before. The words '_done here, b back soon x_' had allayed her fears somewhat and all there was left to do was wait; as it always seemed to go.

It had taken her some time to become used to the idea, that if she let herself get involved, truly get involved with this man; much of her time would be spent waiting, and worrying for that matter. For all there was the thrill of the chase, there was always the risk of danger.

Magnus stepped through the doorway then and Anja smiled at him, happy he was there, and he was alright. The curly haired detective smiled back at her, but it was a smile pulled tight at the edges, overshadowed by some negative emotion. Her smile faltered and her brow constricted in a silent question.

• • •

_The True Confessions of a Murderer_

_Herein lies the answers sought by the detectives of Ystad police force. _

_Firstly, I must congratulate you on your riddle-solving abilities, well done. By now, hopefully the pills I have consumed will have long taken hold and I will have left this world. For some time now, you have been investigating the deaths of three, seemingly unconnected people. _

_As I said in my previous letter, I am the one who killed them. _

_My grandfather, Henry Jajac was the first to die, as you well know. However, he did not die as one might think. It is most unfortunate, for him and I; that I am short sighted. On the morning of his death, early in the morning, I walked to his house, as I had been having trouble sleeping - he had always maintained, ever since I was a little girl, that whenever I felt like it I could come to him, no matter the time. He was always the one who cared about me._

_The murder of Henry Jajac was in fact, not a murder, it was entirely an accident. It was darker than I had anticipated that morning and as I went to the back of the house to get a key, someone came rushing out of the side door, scaring me. As a reflex action, I shoved the person away from me, as far and hard as I possibly could. They stumbled, tripping over the back stairs and landing with a crack, back on one of the many bricks buried in the garden. it was only then that I saw it was my grandfather. I was so terrified, I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I did the one thing that my muddled mind thought was the right one, considering the circumstances._

_I went to Aaron Larrsson for help. He had been my grandfathers solicitor at one point you see, and he had always had an interest in me. I will put it plainly here, and not go into too much detail, but he was just waiting for the right moment to ask me to marry him. So, that morning, in an utter panic, I went to his house, but he wasn't there. I knew, that if he wasn't at his house, there was only one other place he could be - at his office. When I arrived, I saw him, and another woman - this, Maureen Gronhaug engaged in activities completely unhygienic to the office place. _

_When I saw them together, the red mist of jealousy and anger clouded my vision. There is no other way to describe it. He was going to offer me the world, and there she was, taking it from me as it always seemed to be taken from me. I heard him whisper, as she left, that he would meet her there at the same place again the next morning. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I waited for the perfect opportunity. After all, I would be found out, and if I could do it once then I could do it again._

_I followed Gronhaug home, and slipped inside behind her (the silly cow didn't even lock her own door). While she was in her bathroom, I crept past the kitchen and grabbed one of her knives from the sink - so much easier than carrying around my own and nothing could trace the action back to me. With one good slash when her back was turned, Gronhaug was down and dead, bleeding out like a stuck pig all over her carpet._

_It was one down and one to go._

_Larrsson went much the same way, for all I strangled him rather than cut his throat. I've put it down to watching too many thrillers, but I really wanted to see the life drain from his eyes - no matter how clichéd that sounds. I took one of my grandfather's ties with me. I still find a little pride in the fact that I moved so stealthily, although I do admit some regret at the rest of my actions. In one move, I was behind his chair, grandfather's tie was tightened around his neck and he was dead. Once that was done, I slipped his tie off and replaced grandfathers, taking the real murder-tie with me. It was all too easy._

_In closing, I will say that it was in fact fun while it lasted. The few seconds that it took me to actually do the deed were like a drop of the sweetest ambrosia, making me come alive and filling me with adrenaline. After the high had dropped back down though, I was left feeling more empty than I had before. It is a funny thing, but the realisation of what you have done doesn't set in until later. It only occurs when finally, you realise that you are the one left sitting on a couch all alone with nothing and no one._

_That is food for thought detectives. And with that pearl of wisdom from a murderer, I bid you good day._

_Sincerely,_

_Carla A. Jajac_

• • •

"It was like something out of one of those Hollywood movies," Magnus said bitterly, taking a sip of his coffee as he and Anja sat on the park bench, overlooking the sea. "You walk in to find your murderer dead by overdose, lying on the couch looking like an angel. Bloody clichéd if you ask me."

Anja was silent as she listened to him. When Magnus' gaze flickered to her for a moment, she was looking out to the sea, an unreadable expression on her face. He glanced down at her hand, her fingers threaded comfortingly through his and he sighed internally. One would have thought that by now, he would have known the value of life - being a police detective who dealt with death on a daily basis.

"It's so very sad," Anja said suddenly, looking back at him, her green eyes meeting his blue, "That she felt so alone that there seemed no other path than the one she took."

"She was a murderess though." Magnus cautioned. After all, that was what he told himself to explain a way out of more emotional attachments (although, come to think of it, that formula wasn't foolproof - the presence of the woman sitting beside him a prime example of a hole in the theory).

Anja smiled a little at that, the corners of her mouth somehow remaining downturned, "But that doesn't mean it's not sad." she replied, "No matter how wrong and terrible her actions were, there's always a story behind a person."

Magnus hummmmed uncommitedly, truth be told, he didn't like to think about those things. Kurt thought about those sorts of things and look where it got him. "Tell the truth, it was a bit over-dramatic really," he said finally, "She left us a note explaining everything. It was almost like she wanted praise and recognition for a job well done."

"I think she probably just wanted to be noticed." Anja mused thoughtfully

"Well whatever she wanted it was just plain creepy." Magnus replied matter-of-factly. "In fact, she was bordering on stalkerish with that Larrsson, phone records show no contact for over seven years. Nobody really needs to be noticed that badly."

Anja shrugged and yawned, "Everyone needs to be noticed Magnus."

Magnus eyed the dark haired woman, his eyebrows raising "You know, sometimes it worries me just how much you get into the minds of these criminals." he said teasingly, "Is there something you're not telling me Anja Fahlstrom? Do you too have murderous tendencies?"

Anja sniffed depreciatingly as he wrapped an arm about her waist and tugged her along the seat closer to him, "Only when you leave your dirty socks lying all over the place." She retorted.

Magnus laughed at that (so what if he did have chronic messiness-syndrome? It was always something that could be fixed, with time...lots and lots of time). Together they sat huddled on the park bench, staring out at the sea and watching as the mist curled back onto the water with the onset of the night. As darkness crept upon them, Magnus couldn't help but smile, perhaps there was some hope for poor, old, cynical him after all.

* * *

** A/N: **

**Dear readers, we have finally reached the end of Magnus and Anja's story (now would be a good time to go back and read 'Planning Proposals' if you haven't already - after all, it is the 'epilogue' of sorts :P)**

**Thanks very much to all my reviewers: whatcatydidnext, L. C. Doyle, Terra3434, Freyalin, Astra-goddess, AllIsButToys, Foreign Nebula and my guest reviewer Steph**

**Thank you also to all my followers and favouriters! **

**Your support is what kept me going, even when I wanted to pull my hair out with how uncooperative these two were being :P Thankyou and much love, hope to 'see you round' again soon.**

**CeffylGwyn :) xx**

**p.s. It wasn't too clichéd or fast an ending was it? **


End file.
